frozen_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie Meets Danny and Bernard/Wolf Chase
(The next morning, Minnie, Rudolph, Clarice, the Jungle Cubs, and their girlfriends continued riding their horses through the snowy fields, still looking for Bianca. They all shivered in the cold) Minnie: Bianca?! Bianca, it's me, Minnie Mouse! Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer! I'm sorry! It's all my fault! (She talks to herself) Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told you her secret. (Scoffs) She's a stinker! (Suddenly, a branch of a nearby tree snapped, and it startled the horses, causing Minnie, Rudolph, Clarice, the Jungle Cubs, and their girlfriends and land in a soft pile of snow. The horses neighed and started to run away) Minnie: Oh no. No, no, no! Clarice: Come back! No, no, no, no! (But the horses didn't come back) Minnie: Okay. Young Hathi: That's just great. (She grabbed onto a branch of a leaning tree, and tried to pull herself to her feet, but the tree snapped upright, and released all its snow onto her. Rudolph, Clarice, the Jungle Cubs, and their girlfriends laughed at this, but Minnie groaned in frustration. She brushed the snow off of her, and she and her friends continued on. Later that night, the group reached the top of a hill) Minnie: (To herself) Snow, it had to be snow. Bianca couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand, and warm... (She and her group then saw smoke rising up in the distance) Clarice: (Finishing the sentence for Minnie) Fire! (Suddenly Minnie's group each let out a yelp as they went tumbling down the hill. They landed in an icy stream at the bottom, freezing the clothes and skirts of their dresses for Minnie and Clarice. They shuffled up to the building) Minnie: (Shivering) Cold, cold, cold, cold cold! (They went up the small stairs, and shook the snow off a sign) Clarice: (Reading the sign) Wandering Goofy's Trading Post. (Snow fell off a smaller sign) Rudolph: Ooh! And Sauna. (Then he, Minnie, and the rest of their group cautiously stepped through the door, which hit Young Shere Khan's frozen flank and knocked him to the center of the shop. The group looked around and saw only summer supplies) Male Dog's Voice: Ya-hoo-hoo-hooey! (Kairi's group turned to see a humanoid male dog with a cream face, a black body, nose, floppy ears, and eyes, white buckteeth, three black hair strands on his head, and wearing white gloves with a brown band around each wrist, an orange teardrop-shaped hat with a blue band, a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat, a green long-sleeved turtleneck sweater with the sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff, a sleeveless, black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color, and yellow pants that are secured by a thick, black belt and have rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants have a peculiar style, with the bottom rims (which are dark orange) being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. He also wears large, brown shoes with steel toes on the outside. He is Goofy, the owner of the shop. With him are two mice. The first mouse is a humanoid male skinny mouse with light brown and cream fur, a red nose, and wearing a brown detective hat, a brown detective coat over a white long-sleeved shirt, an aqua blue tie, dark brown pants, and gray and brown shoes. He is Basil of Baker Street. And the last mouse is a humanoid female mouse with light brown fur, a cream underbelly, pink ear interiors, a red nose, blue eyes, and wearing a red somewhat tattered shawl. She is Elizabeth Brisby, or Mrs. Brisby, to some of her friends, Basil's wife) Goofy: Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ja? Rudolph: (Rolling his eyes in exasperation) Oh, great! Minnie: For now, how about boots? Winter boots. Clarice: And clothes? Goofy: (Feeling slightly disappointed) That would be in our winter department. (Minnie’s group looked at the winter department, and saw that it contained twelves outfits, twelve ropes, twelves pick axes, and twelve lonely pairs of boots) Minnie's group: Oh. (They went over to the outfits and boots and picked them up) Young Winifred: We were just wondering, has another female mouse, the Queen of the Magic Kingdom perhaps, I don't know, passed through here? (She and the rest of Minnie's group put the boots and the clothes on the counter) Goofy: (To Young Winifred) Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear. (The front door suddenly opened, and Danny and Bernard, wearing winter outfits and covered in ice, walked in and closed the door) Goofy: (To Minnie's group) You and these three fellows. (To Danny and Bernard) Woo-hoo. Big summer blowout! (Sora's group walked up to Minnie's group, making Minnie uncomfortable) Danny: Carrots. Minnie's group: Huh? Bernard: (Getting in Clarice's face) Behind you. (Minnie's group looked behind them) Minnie: Oh, right. Cera: Excuse us. Young Kaa: So sorry. (The group moved out of the way, and Danny and Bernard grabbed the bag of carrots and placed it on the counter. Bernard then moved to get the ropes and pick axes from the winter department) Goofy: (Guffaws) Two real howlers in July! Where ever could it be coming from? Danny and Bernard: The North Mountain. Minnie: (To herself) North Mountain. (Danny and Bernard brought the ropes and pick axes to the counter) Goofy: That'll be forty. (Danny and Bernard looked at Goofy in dismay) Danny: (Dismayed) Forty? No, ten. (Goofy shook his head) Goofy: (Disappointed) Gawrsh, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock where supply and demand have a big problem. Bernard: (Angrily and defensively) You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? Danny: (Angrily and defensively) We sell ice for a living! (Minnie's group looked out the window to see blocks of ice on Danny's group's sled, covered in snow) Minnie: Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really.... (She stopped talking when Young Tigress tapped her right elbow to get her attention) Young Tigress: (Worried) Uh, Minnie… (Minnie turned around fast, and she saw Danny and Bernard shooting dirty looks at her and the rest of her group) Young Tigress: (Softly) Ahem. Minnie: (Changing her tone) That's unfortunate. Goofy: Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Goofy's sauna. (He looked at his family in the sauna) Goofy: Woo-hoo! My family. (His family waved) Goofy's family: Woo-hoo! Danny: Ten's all I got. Help me out. Bernard: I've got thirty. (Goofy then pushed the bag of carrots toward Danny and Bernard and pulled the ropes and pick axes away from them) Goofy: Ten will get you this and no more. (Danny began to seeth in anger as Bernard, Basil, and Mrs. Brisby watched in fear and concern) Basil: (Worried and concerned) Uh, Danny, are you all right? Mrs. Brisby: (Worried and concerned) Danny? Minnie: Okay, just tell us one thing, what was happening on the North Mountain? Clarice: Did it seem magical? (Danny pulled down his green scarf as he looked at the female black mouse, and Bernard, Basil, and Mrs. Brisby stepped back in fear) Bernard: (Worried and concerned) Danny, what are you doing? Danny: (Angrily) Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here. Goofy: (Glaring at Danny) What did you say to me?! Bernard: (Worried and concerned) I don't think he liked what you said to him, Danny. (Danny gulped in fear as Goofy went up to him and grabbed him by his tail) Danny: (Nervously) Okay, okay, I'm…. Goofy: (Angrily) And...Stay out! Danny: (Being kicked in the rear and thrown outside) Ow! Whoa! Goofy: (Happy again) Bye bye! (He closed the door. Danny sat in pile of snow that he landed on as Bernard ran outside) Bernard: Are you all right? Danny: Yeah, I'm okay. I got kicked out of Goofy's shop for calling him a crook. (Cyril went over to him, sniffed him, and nudged him expectantly) Cyril: (Excitedly) Hey, Danny! Bernard! Did you bring any carrots? Danny: No, Cyril. We didn't get your carrots. (Cyril pouted in response. Then Bernard pointed to a dilapidated barn) Cyril: (Disappointed) Oh, no! Bernard: But we did find us a place to sleep. And it's free. (Inside the store, Goofy went back to his counter) Goofy: I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so that we have good feelings. Just the outfits and the boots, ja? Cera: Don't forget six handkerchiefs. Goofy: (Realizing) Oh, of course. (Minnie's group looked between Danny and Bernard's supplies and the door. Then they decided to buy the supplies, the carrots, the outfit, the boots, and six white cotton handkerchiefs. Inside the stables, Danny and Bernard, with Danny being unfrozen, were relaxing on two beds of hay, with Danny playing his lute and Cyril sitting next to Bernard) Danny: (To Cyril) Say, Cyril? (He begins to sing) Danny: Horses are better than animals Cyril, don't you think that's true? (Then Cyril joined in) Cyril: Yeah, animals will beat you And curse you And cheat you Every one of them's bad except you Danny: (Spoken, chuckling) Oh, thanks, buddy. (Then he continued playing his lute, and Bernard took his turn to sing) Bernard: But animals smell better than horses Cyril, don't you think that I'm right? (Cyril took his turn again) Cyril: That's once again true For all except you Bernard: (Spoken) You got us. (Singing) Let's call it a night Cyril: Good night Danny: Don't let the frostbite Bite (Then the five fell asleep. Suddenly, Minnie's group, who is wearing now dressed in winter clothes, opened the stable's door and walked in. Minnie was now wearing a blue long-sleeved dress coat with an Eskimo hood and fluffy, white trimming, a white muffler, and yellow boots. Prince Louie was now wearing a blue long-sleeved snow coat, blue snow pants, indigo snow boots, a cyan scarf, cyan mittens, a light blue ski cap, and turquoise earmuffs. Young Baloo was now wearing a purple long-sleeved snow coat, purple snow pants, mulberry-colored snow boots, a lavender scarf, lavender mittens, a violet ski cap, and lilac earmuffs. Young Bagheera was now wearing an orange long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood and fluffy, white trimming, yellow mittens on his front paws, and dark blue boots on his back paws. Young Shere Khan was now wearing a red long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood, white mittens on his front paws, and dark green boots on his back paws. Young Hathi was now wearing a red and black checkered long-sleeved snow coat, red and black checkered snow pants, brown snow boots on his back hooves, a dark red scarf, dark red mittens on his front hooves, a sienna ski cap, and cream-colored earmuffs. Young Kaa was now wearing a jungle green scarf and a jungle green snow cap. Young Terk was now wearing a yellow long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood and fluffy, white trimming, light yellow mittens, and olive green boots. Sunni was now wearing a green long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood and fluffy, lighter green trimming, olive green mittens, and tan boots. Katrina was now wearing a fuchsia long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood and fluffy, coral-pink trimming, pink mittens, and fuchsia boots. Young Tigress was now wearing a red long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood and fluffy, white trimming, white mittens, and black boots. Young Winifred was now wearing a red long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood and fluffy, white trimming, pink mittens on her front hooves, and purple boots on her back hooves. Cera was now wearing a blue long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood and fluffy, white trimming, orange mittens on her front feet, and brown boots on her back feet. Rudolph was now wearing a blue scarf with white snowflakes on it, red mittens on his hooves, white earmuffs, and a brown ski cap with a red pompom. And Clarice was now wearing a red long-sleeved dress coat with white polka-dots, an Eskimo hood, and fluffy, white trimming and white mittens on her hooves) Clarice: Nice trio. Rudolph: Yup. (Danny and Bernard looked startled, and looked at Minnie's group. They calmed down) Bernard: Oh, it's just you. Danny: What do you want? Minnie: We want you to take us up the North Mountain. Young Terk: (Crossly, putting her fists on her hips) Minnie! Danny: We don't take people places. Bernard: We just settled down. (They lied back down and closed their eyes) Minnie: Let me rephrase that. Prince Louie: Go ahead. (Minnie's group tossed Danny and Bernard the supplies they bought. Danny and Bernard sat up and looked in the bags. They looked at Minnie's group) Minnie: (Sternly) Take us up the North Mountain. Please. (Danny and Bernard eyed her and the rest of her group because they don't take orders. Sunni sighed) Sunni: Look, Minnie knows how to stop this winter. Katrina: Yes. Will you help us? (Sora thought for a minute, and as he lied back down while putting his green hat on his face) Danny: We leave at dawn. Bernard: And you forgot the carrots for Cyril. Cera: No we didn't. (Minnie then tossed the bag of carrots to Danny, accidentally hitting him) Minnie: Oops. Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. (She then caught herself) Young Winifred: We leave now! Cera: Right now! (They stepped outside, and waited anxiously. Annoyed, Danny offered Cyril a carrot, and he took a bite as he and Bernard glared at the door. Later that night at the mountain high, Cyril raced at top speed up a narrow cliff, pulling the sled, which skidded precariously. Danny controlled the reins while Minnie sat beside him, Bernard sat in the back, and Young Terk, Sunni, Katrina, Young Tigress, Winifred, Cera, and Clarice sat beside Prince Louie, Young Baloo, Young Bagheera, Young Shere Khan, Young Hathi, Young Kaa, and Rudolph respectively) Danny: (Trying to scare Minnie) Hang on! This is going to be a bumpy ride! Bernard: We like to go fast! Minnie: (Fearlessly) I like fast! (Young Baloo leaned back and put his feet up on the dashboard) Danny: (Pushing Young Baloo's feet down) Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down! Bernard: This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn? (He spat on the dash to clean it, and the spit flew back, and hit Rudolph in the face. He became grossed out as he wiped his face) Rudolph: (Disgusted) Ew! Young Baloo: No, Minnie was raised in a castle. Danny: So tell us, what made the Queen of the Magic Kingdom go all ice-crazy? (Minnie sighs) Minnie: Oh well, it was my fault. I got engaged, but then Bianca freaked out because I'd only just met Honest John, you know, that day. And she said that she wouldn't bless the marriage. Bernard: Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met? Minnie: Yeah. Clarice: Anyway, Minnie got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and she grabbed her glove.... (Rudolph interrupted her) Rudolph: Hang on. You mean to tell me Minnie got engaged to someone she just met?! Clarice: Yes. Pay attention. (Minnie resumes her story) Minnie: But the thing is she wore gloves all the time, so I thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt. Young Tigress: When in actuality, she was wearing them to block out her ice powers. Minnie: Exactly. Danny: Didn't your parents warn you about strangers?! (Minnie eyed the male orange cat and the American boy mouse up and down, and Young Terk slid away from Prince Louie) Young Terk: Yes, they did. Minnie: But Honest John is not a stranger. Bernard: Oh yeah? Danny: What's his last name? Minnie: Worthington Foulfellow. Danny: What's his favorite food? Minnie: Sandwiches. Bernard: Best friend's name? Minnie: Probably Gideon the Cat. Bernard: Eye color. Minnie: Dreamy. Bernard: Foot size? Minnie: Foot size doesn't matter. Danny: Have you had a meal with him? Bernard: What if you hate the way he eats? (Mischievously) And what if you hate the way he picks his nose? Young Kaa: (Confused) Picks his nose? (Bernard nodded) Bernard: (Mischievously) And eats it. Minnie: Excuse me, sir. He's a prince. Bernard: All men do it. Young Shere Khan: (Disgusted) Yuck! Young Tigress: (Disgusted) Eww! Minnie: Look it doesn't matter. It's true love. Danny: Doesn't sound like true love. Minnie: Are you some sort of love expert? Danny: No. But I have friends who are. Prince Louie: (Dryly) You have friends who are love experts. Young Baloo: I'm not buying it. Young Bagheera: I'm not buying it, either, cat! Young Shere Khan: Me neither, Danny. Young Hathi: That goes double for me and the others. Young Kaa: Yes! (Cyril suddenly stopped, as his ears perked in alarm) Danny: Stop talking. Minnie: No, no, no. I would like to meet these- (But Danny placed his hand on her mouth) Danny: I mean it. Shhh! (He and the others stood up, looked into the dark woods surrounding them. Sensing something behind them, Danny held his lantern up. Its light reflected off...eyes. Several of them. Danny began to panic as he turned to Spirit) Danny: (Alarmed, to Cyril) Cyril, go! Go! (Cyril nodded, and started to take off) Clarice: (Alarmed) What are they?! Rudolph: Wolves! (The wolves (from "Beauty and the Beast (1991)") came running after them. Danny hopped into the back of the sled, lifted a torch, and lit it up) Clarice: Wolves. Minnie: What do we do? Danny: I've got this. Bernard: You just...don't fall off and don't get eaten. Minnie: But I wanna help! Danny: No. Minnie: Why not? Danny: Because Bernard and I don't trust your judgement. Minnie: (Offended) Excuse me?! (A wolf jumped at her, but she kicked it off) Bernard: Who marries a man she just met?! (Minnie grabbed the lute and swung it at a wolf, knocking it off the sled) Minnie: It's true love! Danny and Bernard: Whoa! (Just then, a wolf yanked him off the sled and the torch was sent flying. Minnie caught it with her hand and looked at Danny in shock. Danny then held onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and held on for dear life as he was dragged behind) Kairi: Derek! Danny: It's Danny! (A pack of wolves jumped onto his back, and he yelped. Using the torch, Young Tigress lit a blanket on fire and held onto it) Young Tigress: Duck! (She threw it, and Danny ducked as the flaming blanket hit the wolves, and they tumbled off him) Danny: You almost set me on fire! (Bernard pulled him up onto the sled) Young Tigress: But I didn't. (Then, to Minnie's group's surprise, Bernard fired a blast of ice at some wolves, who dodged by backing off quickly before resuming their chase) Clarice: (To Bernard) Did you just...? Bernard: Yes. Like the queen, I, too, was born with cryogenetic powers. Cyril: (Panicked) Uh-oh! Look! (He that there was a massive gorge ahead) Minnie: Get ready to jump, Cyril! Danny: You don't tell him what to do! (He gave her a satchel and picked her up) Danny: My brother and I do! (They teleported Minnie's group to the other side of the gorge) Bernard: Jump, Cyril! Cyril: Right! (He obeyed and jumped to the other side. Danny and Bernard jumped off the sled as it fell to the ground, and they held onto the cliff. They looked down onto the sled as it hit the ground and bursted into flames) Bernard: (Sadly) But I just paid it off! (Suddenly, they started to slip) Danny and Bernard: Uh-oh. Danny: No, no, no! (Katrina grabbed an axe and rope and used them like a really long rope) Minnie: (As Danny and Bernard grabbed on) Grab on! Clarice: Pull, Cyril! Pull! (Cyril began to pull the boys onto the other side. When they made it onto the snow, they fell down feeling exhausted. Minnie's group peeked down at the burning sled) Minnie: Whoa! (She looked at Danny and Bernard) We'll replace your sled and everything in it. (Danny and Bernard groaned in annoyance) Minnie: And we understand if you don't want to help us anymore. (As her group walked off sadly, Cyril walked over to the boys and nuzzled them) Danny: Of course we don't wanna help them anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined us for helping anybody ever again. Bernard: What?! They just saw my powers! Cyril: And they'll die out there on their own. Rudolph: Cyril does have a point. Danny: My brother and I can live with that. (As Minnie's group tried to figure out which way to go, Minnie glared flatly) Minnie: (Flatly) Wow. Cyril: But you won't get your new sled if she's dead. So, come on. Please? Danny: (Knowing that Cyril has made a point) You know, sometimes, I really don't like you. (Spirit smiled and licked his face, along with Bernard's) Bernard: (Calling to Minnie's group) Hold up! We're coming with. Minnie: You are?! (She caught herself) I mean, sure. Clarice: We'll let you tag along. (Danny's group ran to catch up with Minnie's group, and they went off to find Bianca. Then remembering Bernard's powers, Minnie's group asked away) Clarice: So, Bernard, you have ice powers? Bernard: Yep. And like I said, I was born with them. And in time, I was able to control it. (Realizing something, Rudolph was about to ask away) Rudolph: Then can Bernard...? Danny: Nope. Bernard: Only the host of this eternal winter can dispel this. Believe me, the Love Experts we know taught me that. Minnie: (Realizing) Then....Bianca has to do it herself. (Then she perked up) Minnie: Maybe you can help me teach Bianca how to control her powers! That way.... Bernard: (Realizing) She can learn to control her powers. Minnie: Exactly! (Danny butted in) Danny: Okay, can we just resume our trek? (Realizing he's right, Minnie and Bernard agreed. Then Danny and Minnie's group got hopeful) Prince Louie: (To Roxas) And you sure your powers can help Bianca learn to control hers? Bernard: Positive, Prince Louie. Danny and Minnie's group: Okay, good. (Then with that, they resumed their trek to find Bianca) Coming up: The group finally meets a living snow pig Bianca made with her ice magic, along with a snow lioness cub and two snow apatosauruses, and decide to let them guide them to Bianca, while back in the Magic Kingdom, and the people re-encounter Minnie's group's horses and decide to send Honest John and his volunteers to find and help Minnie's group. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies